


Golden

by jambon



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Amy pond - Freeform, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Rory Williams - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 03:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14907555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: The thirteenth Doctor and River reflect in the TARDIS-Me? Writing a pathetically soppy and sentimental Doctor/River angsty fluff? It's more likely than you'd think.





	Golden

The Doctor ran her fingers through River's hair. She never tired of watching the sunlight shine on her wife's golden curls. River snuggled closer, engrossed in her dusty book. They were sitting on a plush velvet sofa in the TARDIS library, River reading a book on ancient Time Lord history, the Doctor content to just watch her wife. She wrapped a gilded curl around her finger, marvelling at the way her hair glowed, as if lit from within. Of course, River's perfectly tanned skin, quick eyes and brilliant white teeth only added to this. Catching her wife staring, River closed her book and sat up against the Doctor, leaning her head on her shoulder. 'How have we come to be here, Doctor? We come from a life full of conflict and danger and death. My parents, your _planet._ They all crashed and burned and died. And yet here we are, sitting in the sunlight. We still have life and love. How?' A tear that had been forming in River's eye rolled down her perfectly sculpted cheek. The Doctor caught it with her thumb, brushing it away. 'Because, River, we are the lucky ones. People like to believe that the universe has this plan, this ultimate design that creates a purpose and a reason for everything.' The Doctor was gesturing now, talking with her hands in the endearing way that never changed, no matter how much she did. 'But there just isn't. It isn't pure luck and circumstance, and the actions of us, not of some creator. We are here because of _us_ , and we will continue to be here because of us, and because of each other.'

Tears had started to fall more heavily from Rivers eyes now. She put up this front, this strong and sassy and sexy diva that could take on the world without smudging her lipstick, but she was still a person, and still vulnerable. The Doctor would never tell her this, but her favourite times with River were the times where she would expose this softer side. Her parents' death still affected her, no matter how she much she tried to cover it up, and sometimes it all flooded out. The Doctor pulled her wife towards her, feeling the vibrations from her sobs. 'Shh, you're okay River, you're amazing.' She stroked her hair, trying her best to reassure her wife without breaking down herself. Of course, Amy and Rory had been River's parents, but they'd also been the Doctors best friends, and she'd never stopped thinking about them. It was days like this, lazy days spent in the TARDIS, when the Doctor's losses hit her most. It was also days like this when the Doctor appreciated what she had, and what she had was a beautiful, unique life, and a beautiful, unique person to spend the rest of it with.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's pathetic but I'm in a bit of a pathetic mood so here ya go.


End file.
